thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon
Gordon is the main express engine and the number 4 on the North Western Railway. Bio Gordon was built in 1922 and arrived on Sodor in 1923, sold by Sir Nigel Gresley, his designer, just after the LNER was formed. He was the main express engine because of his size and strength. However, he occasionally pulls freight trains, which he absolutely despises. One time, in 1923, he got stuck on a hill while pulling trucks because he was too furious to try to get them up it. Edward helped him to the top, and Gordon ran off on his way, leaving poor Edward behind. In 1939, Gordon had a rebuild at Crewe, with Stainer parts. In 1953, he was asked to pull trucks again. This time, he was so angry that he slithered into a ditch. He was punished afterwards, but redeemed himself when the Queen came to visit after her coronation. In an alternate universe 1995, Gordon was pulling the late night express until he got stuck between a sinkhole and a fallen tree. Henry was sent to deal with the predicament. However, he ended up in the accident, as well. A few hours later, both BoCo and James were sent to help clear the accident and both he and Henry were later dropped off at the Sodor Steamworks by BoCo. In July 2013, Mallard came to visit Sodor during the 75th anniversary of his record. Gordon became very jealous of him, and tried to beat Mallard's record himself. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up falling in the ocean at the docks. It seemed that he was gone forever until Mallard came up with an idea to pull him out on the quay. Gordon apologized afterwards, and the two are now good friends. Trainz Model Sodor Workshop's 3D face model of Gordon is used. Before Night Express to Vicarstown, SI3D's 2000 model was used. Basis Gordon is a GNR Gresley 'A1. This fictional modification is often known as the "A0" class. Flying Scotsman, Jeremy, and Boris are his brothers and Spencer, Mallard, and Thompson are his cousins. Personality Gordon means well, but his size and strength give him many chances to boast. Like James, he is arrogant and despises those that are better than him, like Mallard and Spencer. However, Gordon can be very friendly too and uses his strength to help other engines in need. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates (part 2 only, cameo) Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brakevan * The Road Rebel with Rollers * Old Reliable * Special Engines Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing * The Sodor Garratt (episode) * A Breakthrough Discovery * Revolutionary Redemption Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (appears for gag) * Diesels and Dragons * Painful Memories (does not speak) * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (only speaks in flashback) * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Highly Sprung (cameo) * Gordon Pops In * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines (cameo) * Trouble in the 'Hood * The Tale of Timothy (screams only, cameo) * The Wrath of Boulder Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (part 1 and part 4 only) * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine * Revenge of the Ghost Train NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) * Two's Company (cameo) * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER * Splendid Red * Smuggling from Scotland * Great Western Escape (cameo) T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble * Derek and Gordon Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I-Present, will always voice him. * Alec Baldwin: Episode XXV (archive recording) Television Appearances Gordon has appeared in almost every episode and every special. He is in the in the (the same actors as Henry) and Neil Crone in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia * When T1E2H3 was little, Gordon was his favorite character. This changed to Henry when he was about 4 or 5. * T1E2H3 named his Betta fish (2011-2012) Gordon because of his blue color. * Gordon was the largest engine on Sodor for a very long time until Murdoch was brought to the Island. Spencer, Hank, and Hiro are also larger then him. * Gordon, Henry, Harold, Dash, and previously James and The Fat Controller are all voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK and Kerry Shale in the US. Category:Blue Engines Category:Characters Category:4-6-2 Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Heroes Category:Steam Team Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:LNER Category:GNR Category:Awdry Characters